Let me kiss away the pain
by lonewolf9902
Summary: this is NK, and if you don't like sex stories don't read, other than that have fun reading it, this is after Yahiko died.


A chilling wind ripped through the calm setting of those who stood below, they were in the forest now, alone, and sad, Yahiko had perished, and it left Konan and Nagato devastated, Konan was in a slight depression but Nagato was more so than Konan. Both sat down in silence, a little bit away from where they had buried Yahikos body, the only thing on Konans mind, was how much she missed him already.he was her friend, and Nagatos she could only imagine what Nagato was feeling, and all she wanted to do was to make him happy.not for the death of his fallen comrade..but to just see him smile, she wanted to see that light in his eyes again.

Slowly walking from where she was sitting on a log, she gently sat down beside of him on an old rock, they didnt speak, no words were said, neither of them were too.courageous to break the silence that had befallen the two. One hand slowly found the other, and he gripped her hand back, still no words were said, as the chilling breeze ripped through the morning, what a fate to fall upon the two lonely shinobi, both had already had a hard life, and then they both had to watch as their best friend perished. But what was worse, was the one who had brought upon his untimely death, Nagato himself, now if youre thinking he did it on purpose youre all wrong.Yahiko guided Nagatos hand to slit his throat.

The silence was becoming unbearable to both Shinobi, yet they still did not speak to each other, almost as if they were foreign strangers, her hand grasped his a little tighter, and he had let out a sad sigh. Backs turned to each other, they pressed against each other, their backs and the back of their heads touching. Soft blue hair fell over Konans gentle shoulder, and light red hair fell over Nagatos gentle grey eyes, what was there to do now? To weep for his death? To just sit there and do nothing, what would Yahiko wouldve done? Honestly? Even Nagato didnt know, he didnt know which one it hurt the more, him or her, which one new Yahiko longer? That didnt really seem to matter in this situation because soon.one broke.

came the soft, sad voice, of the blue haired kunoichi, whos head turned just enough to look into his grey eyes.

What is it he murmured, slightly above a whisper, he didnt seem to be in the mood to talk, after what happened would you?

I miss him Was the only thing she had to say, before two tears fell down her cheeks, then they were replaced by four more, and soonKonan was sitting beside of her most trusted friend, bawling yet again, she had weeped the day he died, and now she had to weep.yet again?

s alright, Nagato spoke as soft as he could, slowly turning so he could gently move his hand against her cheek, he wanted her to smile, not to cry, he didnt know what to say, what he should do, just seeing her in pain was breaking his heart, he didnt know why. The fluttering feeling in his stomach came back as he stared into those deep emerald eyes she had, they were entrancing to say the least, .he didnt want to see her cry.

h-h-How do you s-s-s-say that? N-Nagato-sans dead.you know hes not ever coming back, how can everything be alright? Two teenagers in the forest alone without anyoneYou have me He muttered, gently moving his hand to caress her cheek, taking the tears away from her beautiful cheeks.

Having you.I do still have you, She murmured softly, looking down, and sighed, taking a deep breath, and then gave him another smile, m sorry Nagato-san.Are you sure He asked obviously concerned for his blue haired friend, even if he wouldnt admit it, was he feeling love towards her?

After he had consoled her, the silence returned, it was like they didnt know what to say each other, no words to comfort the other, his hand found her knee, and slowly started to rub it, was it his fault? It was a comforting gesture in all honesty, but it couldve meant so much more than just being a comforting touch, and a friendly smile, her hand found his yet again, and wrapped her hand around his, just slowly holding it, and smiled at him softly once more. He felt comfort in knowing that she did care about him, he felt relieved in knowing that she would be alright, and most of all.he felt lovedjust by her holding his hand.what would real love feel like?

As Nagato thought this, he didnt even notice that she was getting close to him, and before he knew it, he felt his arm lightly touch hers, turning to face her, he found himself amazed at the close proximity they both shared. His lips were merely an inch away from hers, his eyes, were already staring into those deep green ones that he thought were amazing. And most of all, their noses were touching, and she was leaning in closer, and closer to him, letting their lips be a centimeter apart, He breathed with a soft blush onto her lips.

Shhh Nagato-san, don She murmured. Her eyes closed half way, as she slowly started to lean more into him, but she was stopped, by a sudden noise in the bushes, and her attention was directed that way, same as Nagatos. m scared, She told him, and moved even closer to them, he was a mere inches away from kissing her, and his heart beat hadnt stopped thumping in his chest from how close they really were.

Out of no where, about 9 ninjas jumped out of the shadows, and to face them, Nagato, being who he was, and that they just lost a friend, pulled Konan into his strong arms, and looked down to her, Konan, if we dont make it out of here alive.I-I have to tell you something He whispered down, looking deep into her eyes, letting his gentle grey ones, almost get lost in them.

Anything Nagato-san, She replied quickly, her breath almost dreamy, her heart had flutters just by being this close to him already, and she hadnt even tried to get this close to him now.

I love you, With that, he dashed off away from her, taking 6 of the ninjas with him, leaving 3 to her, he knew she could hold her own, but he didnt want to leave her, so his main plan, dispose of these ninjas as quick as possible. He had moved against a tree for a second, pulling a kunai into his hand, he started to attack the ninjas, it wasnt easy. His arm was slicked, and so was his leg, he didnt give up, as his blood hit the ground, he managed to kill them all, without activating his rinnegan for once, which surprised him.

Upon arriving at the scene, he smiled seeing Konan okay, and the 3 ninjas beside of her dead, shaking his head though, he moved his hand to hold hers, Come Konan lets get under a cave, its going to rain soon. Though they had just fought some ninjas, both got out pretty much unscaved, gently sitting down in the cold cave, she cuddled up to Nagato, her body shivering from how cold she really was, as she smiled, and looked over to him gently.

There was something that shone in both of their eyes before, something they had never seemed to notice, he didnt know why he didnt notice it before, but it was there, and it was almost as mesmerizing as her eyes were. Both moved closer, silence took a hold on them now, but this time, it wasnt awkward, or out of fear, but it was there because it needed to be there. Soon one found the other kissing each other, Nagatos lips were gently on hers, his piercing rubbed against her own lip, which caused a small sound in pleasure escape her luscious lips.

As their lips tingled in the soft, yet passionate kiss, a fire started to burn deep inside of Nagato, he couldnt explain where it came from, or why it was there, but it was compelling him to do more than just kissing with her. And so like a good little boy, he obeyed, wrapping one hand into her deep blue hair, and moving his fingers through it swiftly, his other hand was on the mid of her back, pressing her against him, her chest against his.

Nagatos POV

As my lips stayed on hers, the fire deep inside kept building, and building demanding for more, I didnt know why I was so compelled to do as it commanded, but relentlessly I obeyed it like a dog. As my hands moved through her hair, I had realized something about her, that I never noticed before, her hair was so silky, and velvet, it felt so great to my touch, I couldnt explain why. With my hand being on her bare back, I never knew how slender she was from just looking at her, I had never noticed this little fact about her either, it was rather confusing..

I felt a soft warm hand on my cheek, and I didnt widen my eyes, I just let her caress my cheek, her hands, so smooth, like a babys bottom, they felt great against my pale cheek, and again.I couldnt control the monster dwelling in my heart. I could feel my body move against hers, soon, she was underneath me on the cold cave floor, and her hands wound run down my neck and shoulders, where she touched my skin, it left little tingling sensations. Soon I realized something wet was against my lips, and without any hesitation, I allowed her tongue access, but I hadnt let her dominate me, as my tongue moved against hers.

My cheeks had to be flaring by now, but I didnt mind, my hands pressed against her soft pale skin on her stomach, slowly starting to remove her shirt, I let out a soft groan when I realized she wasnt wearing a bra. What was wrong with me, I couldnt get a hold of myself, the monster kept telling me to go, edging me on, and I quickly obeyed wanting to make passionate love with her. I had pulled away from the lip lock, just briefly to look down to Konans half-naked body, she was beautiful, a goddess in herself. Her blush only made her look cuter and I couldnt resist, but to give a soft pinch to her left nipple, it felt so.delicate in my hand.

A moan escaped her lips, and I knew.she enjoyed it, I moved my lips to her neck, letting them leave fiery kisses over her neck, and moved to her collarbone, I could hear her gasp and I knew I had found the spot on her. Moving my tongue against it momentarily, my teeth soon found themselves digging into her skin, leaving a noticeable bite mark on her neck, she had let out a sound in pleasure and pain, and I blushed more, lapping up the blood, m sorry, I breathed.

t be, Was her only reply, which turned me on, the fire became stronger, looking into her eyes, I moved my lips down the base of her neck, inbetween her chest, where I stopped, and sucked on the skin, leaving a hickey there. As my lips moved down to her stomach, my teeth nipped at the pale skin before more, and my tongue circled her belly button, before slowly moving into it, swirling around. She gasped, and then let out a bit of a louder moan, and a whimper, was she really enjoying this treatment that much? I had never heard her make those sounds before, they were enticing me to say the least, and I couldnt help but groan now, feeling something press against my pants.

Soon I realized, that my own dick was pressing against me, wow, she was really getting me hard, and she hadnt even done anything to me yet, now that was simply amazing, I hadnt noticed that I was still teasing her belly button with my tongue. When she whimpered, I chuckled heavily, and moved my lips to her supple breasts, gently taking one in my mouth, I let my tongue roll over her nipple gently, hearing her gasp, and arch her back slightly, I knew to go on. I took her right breast in my mouth, sucking on it hastily, trying to ravish her taste, she felt so good against me, she tasted amazing, almost like sex itself. Moving my left hand up, I slowly started to rub her other breast till her nipple was erect, and I moved my mouth to that breast, giving it the same treatment. When I heard her moan my name, I had moved on, I kissed my way down to her pants, and knew.that I would have to take them off to go on, I was still fully clothed.

.do you want me.to claim you? He asked, in the mostinnocent way he possibly could, staring deep into her emerald eyes, he saw the love they held for him, the passion she wanted to give to him, and he knew, that she knew, that she was doing it for him already.

Was her breathy reply. Slowly I moved my lips down to her pants, slowly started to unfasten them with my teeth, I quickly disposed of the garments, it was getting stronger, the fire deep inside, I moved my hands to gently stroke her thighs, her enticing moans only made me want her all the more. Her thighs were hot, and I was close to her heat, I slowly moved two fingers against her thong, I could feel how wet she was through the thin material. Slowly lowering my lips to it, I licked it gently, pressing into her slightly, and then nipped at it, before I stopped, raising back up, I went to look deep into her eyes. No words had to be spoken between us, and I could feel her hands taking my shirt off, letting her explore my toned chest, and stomach, I smiled at her gently seeing her surprised look.

As I watched her eyes wonder down my chest, to the evident bulge in my pants, I let out a groan when I felt her rubbing it, god, did she know how to tease me, and in all the right places too. I was waiting patiently for her, and soon, she undid my pants was well, leaving me in my boxers, but soon, I could feel her hands against my hips, and rubbing them, and I let out a soft growl, nearly telling her to hurry up. She moved the boxers off of me, I could feel the cool air hit my dick, making me moan from it all, and twitch slightly, I felt so better that I was released from that horrible prison of my underwear. I made sure she could feel me pressing up against her thigh, I wanted her, but I didnt want to hurt her too much, so I knew, I should prepare her first. Before I could remove her panties, I felt a soft small hand around my dick, squeezing, cased me to gasp lightly, and look down to the soft smirk, that was on the beautiful woman below me, smirking up at him, which caused me to smirk.

She rubbed my staff up and down, causing me to take short, sharp breaths, and letting out soft moans once in a while, she knew what she was doing, I carefully put my finger against the thin material, pulling my finger up, it snapped in an instant, and immediately fell to the bed, lifeless, as I discarded it. I looked at her, groaning at the scene, I moved my hand to her softly, pressing against her folds, as I parted them for my fingers, she was already wet. I moved my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, as I gently pushed one finger inside of her, she moaned in pain and pleasure, for some reason, that also made me more erect to know I was the one doing this to her, and no one else, finally hit me, she had never had sex before, and neither have I, I didnt have a condom on me either, so we were going to be taking a risk with this fun of ours. She was still rubbing his staff, which made his body shiver, and he moved his second finger to help rub her, she letting out another gasp, told him that she was nearly ready, and soon three fingers were pushing out of her heat, making her moan all the more, soon though, he could feel her body give in, and moan reached his ears, she had orgasm her first one.

Feeling the hot liquid run over me, I pulled her hand away from my staff, and moved her legs a little more apart to fit my head inbetween them, I could feel her hair tingle my face a little, and I breathed into her, making her face flush redder. Moving my tongue softly against her heat, she groaned loudly, and my tongue started to lap up the liquid on her, and I chuckled, she arched her back, spreading her legs, making me delve deeper into her with my tongue, she was arousing me, quite more than what I wouldve liked her to do. Finally, she was clean, and I moved my lips back to hers, pressing them harder against hers, and moved one hand to cup her breast, as my lips moved to her neck, and started to mumble against her skin, making it vibrate as I talked, Konan, I dont have a condom with me, and I truly do love you, I need you, I want to claim you.I need to be your first.please may I

Of "I love you too." As soon as I had gotten my permission, I positioned myself at her entrance, staring into her eyes, I let my lips press against hers firmly, and in a deep passionate kiss. I slowly started to slide into her, piercing and all, I could feel her body quiver under me from the pain, and she let out a soft scream, but I didnt let up. The pressure on my dick made me moan, and I started to move my dick in and out of her heat slowly, seeing she was getting used to it, I could hear her moan more, and more, my name was included. Soon I had her screaming, and me moaning, as I delve into her depths, loosing myself to her heat, loosing my mind to the pleasure coursing through my veins. My hand gripped her hair, as hers did mine, my other hand squeezed her breasts hard, and I groaned more, feeling her pull against my hair, it only agged me on all the more.

I couldn't go soft, there was no way now, I continued to press into her, her pleas to go faster, harder into her got me, sucked me into her web, and I had done as she asked, I was going faster. Her walls were turning me on all the more, I could feel precum slip through my slit, and I groaned, moving my lips to press into hers firmly, I didnt know what was going on, I wasnt in my right mind at this point. As her hand pulled on my hair harder, and messed the crimson hair up in every which way, I felt her arch into my body, and then.something snapped deep inside of me, I didnt know what. I heard a scream, and I looked down to the beautiful maiden under me once more, I could tell by her screaming my name, she orgasm a second time. It wasnt too long after that, when I felt that warm liquid ooze over my still erect dick, I moaned her name loudly, spilling my seed into her, my first orgasm.

Slowly laying beside of her, after I had cleaned up the blood with my shirt, and disposed of it, using a jacket I found as our blanket, I could feel her arms around me, she was weak, and fragile. I would protect her always, I knew she was always mine, and min to keep, to never let go. As I found myself cuddling with the one I love, I also found myself recovering from Yahikos death, and I knew she felt the same way, I love you I breathed into her ear, and I could feel her, hoarsely say the same thing. I knew no matter what, we would always love each other, and that.nothing bad would happen to either of us, or so I hoped. So with those wonderful thoughts in mind, and with her laying in my arms, it helped me relax, she was long gone asleep, I knew she had to be so tired from her first time, I was tired as well, and as I laid, pondering on the future, my eyes grew heavy, and soonthey dropped, before I could fall asleep, I muttered to her softly, and thennothing but darkness, letting my dreams take me away, to a place where I could be with her in harmony and peace.


End file.
